08.28.16
Summary With relatively little trouble, the party completes getting the townsfolk from the temple and back to the keep. Helena Gurleybrown, the priestess, blows off Caelynn but takes a shine to Tonans. With her help, they get the townfolk out the door and over the wall. The players work together to defeat the raiding party coming through the front door, with Tonans leading the way back to the tunnel to take the townspeople in. The party mops up the raiders and others and skedaddles back into the keep. Once inside, Lennithon destroys the NW corner of the keep, trapping some soldiers and killing others. Linan Swift offers bandages to the party, they are accepted gratefully. The party seeks out Escobert, who doesn't have time to help them, as he is digging his men out of the rubble of the NW tower. The party, instead, goes to Nighthill, standing on the southern wall. He shows them a group of cultists below, indicating that he thinks the one in purple is the overall leader. Unbeknownst to the party, the is Frulam Mondath, and she is indeed the leader. The party sees her heal an injured raider. Asked what the party can do next, he asks them to find a prisoner. In addition, the Mill is reported to be set on fire, so the party sets out with two goals: hold the mill and bring back a prisoner. The party sneaks up to the mill, but does not elect to go inside. They dispatch the raiders setting the fires, but some of them are perceptive enough to discover that these fires were not a real threat. The session ends with the party standing near the fire on the NW corner of the building. 3 of 4 corner fires have been put out, only the NE corner remains. Session outline # Sanctuary #* Nighthill has heard reports that several townsfolk are trapped in the temple to Chauntea. The raiders are working to set the chapel ablaze and are now battering the door. #* If the group agrees to take the mission, they are given one potion of healing each (2D4+2) #* Sanctuary is large building at point 3 on the map. Walls around are five feet high #* Three Groups are at the sanctuary #** Group A #*** 1 dragonclaw, 2 cultists, six kobolds #*** Battering the door #** Group B #*** 3 cultists, 10 kobolds, 2 ambush drakes #*** patrolling perimeter, 2 min per side, 8 min total circuit #*** tossing torches in windows, kobolds in a frenzy #** Inside the sanctuary: #*** roughly 3 dozen people require convincing (DC 15 persuasion) #*** Helena GurleyBrown is the priestess, can convince townsfolk. She is located with others in the area of the altar. #*** Banging on the main door reminds players. Strikes and cracks. Roll d6 for damage and count down from 30 for door strength. #*** Fleeing townsfolk can escape to tunnel or keep gate. If toward the tunnel, and characters do not completely destroy group A as they fight or lead them in another direction, there will be a group waiting for them the next time they use the tunnel # Back at the Keep #* As chacters enter the keep, Lennithon appears again and destroys one of the keep towers, crashing into it and obliterating all those in that corner. However, players could swear that the dragon doesn't seem that into it. Party makes a DC 8 dexterity saving throw to avoid debris (DC 12 if they are carrying someone) d4 damage to failures. #* Linan appears and gives the characters a few (4) dressings (1d4 healing) as thank you for freeing townspeople, including her sister. #* Escobert cannot spare time to talk to the party as he is going to try to contain the damage from Lennithor's attack and directs them back to Nighthill # Prisoners and the Mill #* On the Southern Wall, Nighthill is pacing with worry. Some of his aides try to shield him when from danger, but he keeps close to the wall itself. #* He shows the party Frulam Mondath, though doesn't know her name. She is surrounded by a dozen raiders, and she wears the Purple Robes. Other purple robes come up to her during this time, take orders, and leave. Players see her cast a healing spell on an injured raider. #* Nighthill wants a prisoner, to find out who she is and what is going on, but advises them not to get greedy about whom they attack. #* As the players are thinking of this, one of the men on the wall run up and note that raiders have been spotted around the mill. Nighthill asks if the players can do something about that, as well. They would need to secure and hold the mill for around 15 minutes. #** 4 cultists and one guard are setting small fires around the mill. they aren't big, and if the players listen closely, they can hear the guards talking about a trap for the players. they don't know who these new people are, either